Revenge Is Sweet
by Phoenix Sparrow
Summary: Alan Tracy is invited to attend a reunion of his old university class. Could it be this is the last thing he ever does? Written several years ago, sometime around 2002 Please R&R and I'll post another chapter .:.Updated 19.02.07.:.
1. Fight for the Letter

**Revenge is Sweet**

**By Phoenix Sparrow**

* * *

Chapter One – Fight for the Letter

Thunderbird 1 glided swiftly toward the rapidly approaching coast marking the beginning of the Pacific Ocean. In the cockpit, Scott Tracy yawned and looked through his view screen.

The ocean was calm, with only the occasional disturbance of a whale spouting water. The sky was cloudless and among the millions of bright stars, the round full moon shone clearly, casting its reflection on the hull of the silver craft.

He looked up at the sky remembering classes when he was younger which had taught him that the night sky was a map. He smiled at the memory. '_Yeah, the night sky's a map_,' he thought, '_but like any map, you gotta learn how to use it first.'_ It had taken Scott quite a while before he got to grips with astronomy and his brothers never let him forget it, especially Alan, his youngest sibling, who'd had no trouble in astronomy.

He shook the thought from his head and tried shifting in his seat to get comfortable; a hard task when there are safety straps round your chest and ankles. He thought back to the rescue; it had been a tough one; after nearly 48 hours of non-stops rain, flash floods and mudslides had trapped the inhabitants of a small village situated in a valley. The incessant rainfall had weakened the dam and the evacuation had to be completed before it collapsed, totally submerging the village. There had been no loss of life, but now about 500 people were homeless due to the floods.

Scott shook his head again. He knew that the people would get emergency shelter, then permanent dwellings eventually, but he wished there was more he could do to help. He sighed. '_Oh well, at least I've left them in capable hands.'_ He looked out the window again and saw a small island on the horizon. It was lit up in select places high in the hills. Scott smiled. '_Dad's still up then.' _He looked round his cockpit; his blue eyes taking in every minute detail until he found what he was looking for; a small clock in the corner of the control panel. He yawned again as he read the time: "04:37". He sighed again and activated the radio. "Thunderbird 1 to base."

"_Go ahead, Scott,_" came the reply.

"Request permission to land."

"_All clear. Welcome home, son,_" Jeff Tracy said.

On the serene island, something amazing was happening; the swimming pool of the luxurious villa was sliding back to reveal a large opening beneath it.

In the air above the pool, Thunderbird 1 was reverting to vertical mode for re-entry into the hangar, then with a sudden burst from its jets, lowered into the opening, the swimming pool sliding back into place behind it.

* * *

Back out over the Pacific, another machine was heading in the same direction, only where its top speed didn't match that of Thunderbird 1, Thunderbird 2's journey was much longer. 

Inside the cockpit of the giant green vehicle, Virgil Tracy sat at the wheel staring out the windscreen, taking in the scenery as his older brother had done earlier.

He heard a noise behind him and hesitated to turn round, but eventually his curiosity got the better of him and he glanced quickly over his shoulder to see his brother, Gordon, lying on one of the passenger couches, snoring.

He activated his radio and requested landing permission in a similar fashion to Scott and received the usual reply of conformation. It wasn't often that Jeff refused his sons' requests, but it had happened on occasion.

Virgil eased the craft towards the long runway, then performed a rotation of 180 degrees so he wouldn't have to reverse out of the hangar before the next rescue, before finally landing completely. He reversed into the hangar, closed the doors and shut down the engines.

He got up and changed out of his uniform and back into his pyjamas. Like the others, he'd been curled up in bed, fast asleep when the emergency call was received.

He was tying the belt on his dressing gown when he decided he should wake his sleeping brother. He crouched down; inspecting the bright orange sash as he went then leaned in close to him. "GORDON!"

He woke with a start, causing his hat to fall off and ruffle his ginger hair.

"What? What's happening?" he asked, clearly disorientated.

"Oh good, you're awake," Virgil said, pulling his brother off the seat. "Come on, up. We're home."

Gordon looked at Virgil, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light, then bent down and picked up his hat before changing back into his own pyjamas.

* * *

Jeff walked down the dark hallway, disturbing the silence as he shuffled along in his slippers. He glanced round seeing light coming from below one of the doors. He stopped and looked at the bar of light. It was below Alan's door. He stepped closer and knocked. Hearing no reply, he opened the door quietly and saw Alan lying on his bed, fast asleep but with his lamp still on. '_That's not like him; he usually turns his lamp off_.' He walked across the room to switch the light off when he saw a letter lying on the table. It was from Colorado University as indicated by the heading on the personalised paper. He glanced at Alan then read a bit of it. 

_"Alan Tracy,_

_You are invited to a reunion on July 17th on the university grounds. It will commence at 10am and there will be a barbeque and fireworks display to end the evening. If you need accommodation please call this number..."_

He put the letter down; realising there wasn't much point in reading any further as it was simply about details for arranging overnight accommodation for those who no longer lived near the university.

He looked round when Alan stirred in his sleep, turned off the light and left. '_Why didn't Alan tell me about the letter? The mail plane arrived long before the rescue so it can't be that he thought I was busy_.' He continued to ponder the possibilities until he got to his room.

* * *

The following morning, Tin-Tin Kyrano was in the kitchen with Grandma Tracy, helping her make the breakfast. She didn't expect to see Scott, Virgil, Gordon or Jeff until a lot later in the day after the rescue yesterday. She picked up the empty egg carton and put it in the bin as Alan wandered in clutching a letter. 

"What you got there then?" she asked, curiosity taking charge.

"Oh, it's just a letter."

"Who from?"

"Oh, uh, no one."

Tin-Tin put her hands on her hips. "Something I might need to know about?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you're hiding it from me."

"There's nothing that would interest you, I assure you."

"OK, fine." She walked away and turned to the pans on the hob. She glanced back round, Alan was reading his piece of paper, then walked across the kitchen and pretended to attend to some things on a work unit near where Alan was sat at the table.

Alan glanced up and she turned away. "I know what you're trying to do," he said, "and it's not gonna work."

"Is that so?" she said walking back towards him.

"Yeah," he answered looking into her eyes.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but..." She grabbed the paper from him, "...what I do always works!"

"Hey, gimme that back!" He jumped up and chased her round the kitchen, but she was faster. She ran to the other side of the room and turned round so Alan couldn't reach the letter as she read it. "Tin-Tin, give it back!"

"Yeah, alright. Nothing interesting in it anyway. Why didn't you tell me it was just a notification of some boring reunion?"

"Because I like chasing you round the kitchen!" he said, making another grab for the letter. She rose to the challenge and ran out the door.

* * *

In the lounge, Jeff was stood in front of his desk, sorting through the junk when Tin-Tin and Alan ran in giggling. He jumped out of the way as they charged past him. 

"Whoa, calm down you two. What's going on?" They exchanged glances. "Well?"

"We, uh..." Tin-Tin started surprised to see Jeff up so early. She looked at Alan.

"We're sorry, father."

"Just be careful, please." He looked at the piece of paper in Tin-Tin's hand and recognised the letter heading. "What's that you've got, Tin-Tin?" he asked, faking his ignorance.

"Just some letter Alan got about a reunion next week."

"Yeah, and I want it back." Alan made a grab for the letter and Tin-Tin whirled to keep it away from him.

"A reunion? You gonna go, Alan?" Jeff asked.

Alan shrugged. "I dunno. I was gonna see what you thought first."

"I think it's a great idea. You could do with getting off the island for a while."

"Yeah, ok then, I think I will. I would ask Tin-Tin to come with me, but she won't give my letter back, so..."

"Here you go." She returned the letter and smiled.

* * *

On the other side of the world, a young woman of about 21 years of age, looked at a letter. 

"So, there's going to be a reunion," she said to herself. "I wonder if Alan Tracy will be there. I haven't seen him for so long."

She looked around the dark room and glanced at the digital clock, the green numbers gave off a faint light. It read "00:15". She looked back at the letter and smiled, the green light glowing eerily on her face.


	2. Meeting Holly Jameson

**Revenge Is Sweet**

**By Phoenix Sparrow**

* * *

Chapter Two – Meeting Holly Jameson

"You nearly ready, Alan?" called Virgil. He was pacing up and down the hallway outside Alan's room. "Come on, get a move on. I've got things to be doing besides running round behind you."

"I'm coming," Alan shouted through the closed door. "Besides, what so much more important than taking me to America?"

"Oh, plenty of things. How long have you got to listen to the list?"

"Thanks a lot!" Alan said, opening the door.

"Well, it got you out your room," Virgil said grinning. "How much luggage you taking?" he asked glancing at the bags piled up behind him. "You're only going for three days!"

"That's not all mine." He glanced back over his shoulder indicating to Virgil to do the same. Tin-Tin was in there too.

"Oh, I see," Virgil whispered.

"I can hear you, you know," Tin-Tin called out.

"Then you'll know I want to get going," Virgil replied.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." She walked out, carrying only a small handbag.

"What about the rest of your luggage?" Virgil asked.

"You can take it."

"Yes, m'lady," Virgil said glancing at Alan.

They made their way down to the lounge and loaded the luggage onto the passenger elevator. They boarded Thunderbird and it rolled out, under Virgil's directions, onto the runway in the bright sunshine.

* * *

Thunderbird 2 soared high above America towards the Colorado University grounds, stopping in an empty field 10 miles south.

"Right, this is the final stop, everybody off," Virgil said cheerily. "Don't forget what dad told you, Alan. Charter flight, NOT Thunderbird."

"What do you take me for?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Will you two stop acting like five year olds?" Tin-Tin said. "Come on, Alan. We've got to get to the pod."

"Have fun," Virgil called, pulling the lever to open the pod door. He looked out the window and saw the blue car drive across the field and onto the road. "Virgil Tracy calling Tin-Tin Kyrano, come in Tin-Tin."

"_This is Tin-Tin, we can hear you strength 5._"

"_Why didn't he call me?_"

"Because you're driving, Alan. You have fun at the reunion, and I'll see you in about three days."

"_FAB, Virgil. Over and out._"

* * *

They arrived at the university after dropping their stuff off at the hotel Jeff had organised for them. Tin-Tin looked around amazed. She'd been to university in Europe and here in America, but on the other side of the continent. The large buildings were fascinating for her, though she felt slightly out of place at a reunion for Alan's class. True, she did know Alan, but she didn't know many of his friends and the ones she did know, she barely remembered.

They drove in, parked the car in the large car park and got out. "Gee, it sure is hot," Tin-Tin noted, pulling her sunglasses down from on top of her head. "Can't we sit in the car, there's air conditioning in there!"

"Tin-Tin," Alan said, pretending to sound annoyed, but smiling the entire time.

She waved her hand in front of her trying to cool her self down. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"Well, the letter said, uhm..." He pulled the letter from his pocket, "...that we should sign in at the main office."

"I guess that's the first stop then."

"Alan Tracy?" came a voice from behind them. "Is that you?"

Alan spun round and saw a young woman walk towards him. He took Tin-Tin's hand behind his back and pulled her closer to him. "Holly Jameson? It's good to see you again."

"That's the idea of a reunion, to see old friends again," Holly responded with a smile.

Alan smiled back. Tin-Tin could sense Alan's uneasiness; she would have to talk to him when this Holly Jameson was gone.

"How have you been, Alan? I haven't seen you since your last appearance in the races."

"You saw that?" Alan asked, trying to keep his nervousness in check. This woman made him feel uneasy and always had.

"Of course I did. Wouldn't have missed it." She looked over Alan's shoulder to see Tin-Tin. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Huh?" He turned round and looked at Tin-Tin. "Oh, I'm sorry, Holly, this is Tin-Tin Kyrano. Tin-Tin, Holly Jameson."

They shook hands and Holly smiled. "I take it you've been seeing Alan."

Tin-Tin glanced at Alan and nodded, smiling.

"How d'you meet?"

"We, er..." Alan started, his nervousness suddenly breaking through his mental barriers.

"We work together," Tin-Tin said.

"Oh, that's nice. Anyway, I'd better go, haven't signed in yet," she said, waving her letter round.

"Oh, so soon?" Alan said trying not to sound relieved that she was going.

"Yeah, I'd better. See you later, Tin-Tin."

"What was all that about?" Tin-Tin asked when she'd wandered off to talk to some other people.

"Holly Jameson. I never liked her much; she was strange. She didn't like that when we graduated she wasn't top of the class."

* * *

Holly walked over towards the main office. '_Good, Alan Tracy is here. So are the other ten.'_ She smiled again, an evil sort of smile similar to the way she had late the night she received the letter. '_It's only a matter of time.'_


	3. Annoying Jeff

**Revenge is Sweet**

**By Phoenix Sparrow**

* * *

Chapter Three – Annoying Jeff

Back on Tracy Island, Jeff was sat beside the pool, enjoying the quiet; Scott and Virgil were in the cinema watching the newest movie they'd bought which had arrived in the post that morning; Gordon was out scuba diving; John was in the space station; he hadn't minded extending his duty time by a couple of days as long as Alan repaid him at the end of his duty; Brains was in Thunderbird 2 hangar checking out the systems while they had some free time; Kyrano and Grandma were in the kitchen tidying up after the last meal and Alan and Tin-Tin were off-island.

He lay back on the hammock and shut his eyes. He got about ten minutes more peace when Virgil and Scott suddenly dove into the pool, soaking him.

"Boys, can't you warn me when you're gonna do that?" he said, sounding annoyed but secretly enjoying the sudden coolness on the hot day.

"But it's no fun then, and we can see you needed cooling down!" Virgil replied, then drew in a deep breath and submerged to make his hair completely wet.

"So, how was the movie?" Jeff asked.

"Boring. Sort of thing Alan'd like or maybe John. I dunno, but neither of 'em are here to ask," Scott said, swimming up and down the pool. Then Virgil joined him and they raced for a while.

Jeff shook his head and chuckled as he left to change out of his wet clothes.

* * *

In America, Alan and Tin-Tin had signed in. Tin-Tin was worried about Alan; he was trying his best to avoid that Holly woman and whenever he saw her, he pulled Tin-Tin close to him.

They had stopped to talk with a few of his friends and Tin-Tin began to feel less out of place when they welcomed her.


	4. The Reunion

**Revenge is Sweet**

**By Phoenix Sparrow**

* * *

Chapter Four – The Reunion

The next day, at 9:15, Alan crawled out of the bed in their hotel room. "I was wondering if you were getting up before the reunion started. We've got forty-five minutes to get to the grounds before the reunion actually starts."

Alan stretched and yawned. "How long have you been up?"

"About half an hour. D'you think you've got enough time to have some breakfast, or d'you wanna grab something on the way?"

"I dunno, Tin-Tin, you decide," he moaned. Tin-Tin smiled, she knew what Alan was like. He liked his bed and didn't like getting up before 10:30 at the earliest. "Alright. McDonald's it is!"

* * *

The reunion was an enjoyment for all except Holly Jameson. She had gone for only one reason: to identify certain details about the people who had graduated higher than her. She was the sort of person who'd do anything to be on top. 

She pulled a list from her pocket. It was the names of the eleven people who had graduated above her in order.

_Helen Winchester_, _Carl Wood_, _Nadine Cope_, _Alan Tracy_, _Steven Richardson_, _Tamar Topliss_, _Jenny Evans_, _Tony Gregory_, _Kirsten Williams_, _Peter Christianson_, _Jemma Peterson_

She looked down the list and smiled; she'd seen all but three of them. She had heard that they were here though, so continued her search, and bumped into Alan again.

"Ah, Alan, fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah, fancy."

"I was just heading over to the barbeque. Wanna come?"

"No, thank you. I'm alright."

She shrugged and walked off. Alan Tracy would be the most difficult to deal with.

* * *

That evening, Alan and Tin-Tin sat under a tree on a hill and watched the dazzling fireworks display. 

"Oh, Alan, look at that one," Tin-Tin said pointing to a flowering blue, pink and purple firework. "D'you see it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I saw it," he replied. Tin-Tin looked at him, he sounded very down. "What's wrong, Alan?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just…" He looked across the grounds at all the people who'd graduated with him. "I dunno, I guess it's just I'm thinking about Holly."

"Why?"

"She seems to have changed since I last met her. She used to be just weird, now she's unstable, mad. I guess she scares me."

"Scared? Alan Tracy scared? Never!" Tin-Tin said playfully. He looked at her and smiled, then turned back to the fireworks display, his arm round Tin-Tin's shoulder.

* * *

Holly walked round the car park. She'd determined which cars the eleven had used and was now letting down the tires. 

She reached the blue car Alan Tracy and that Tin-Tin girl had used. She would be a nuisance. She may have to do something about Miss Kyrano.

She put the thought aside for a moment, then bent down to let the air out of the tire closest to her.

"Hey, you there!"

She spun round; rapidly trying to think of an excuse, thinking it was one of the security guards that'd spotted her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the man wasn't wearing a uniform. "You startled me."

"Are you Holly Jameson?" the man asked, brushing aside her comment.

"Yes, do I know you?"

Suddenly, the stranger's eyes lit up and everything went dark.


	5. Things Go Wrong

_Welcome to the fifth chapter of Revenge is Sweet. Yet again another old story that makes me cringe! Lol. Thanks for thoseof you who read or reviewed._

_**Ms Hobgoblin**: Yup, all my stories are being updated as we speak! Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Revenge is Sweet**

**By Phoenix Sparrow**

Chapter Five – Things Go Wrong

When Holly came to, she was tied up in a dark room. There was enough light to make out a bald man. "Hey, you! Let me go! I have important work to do."

"Yes, I know. Don't be afraid, my dear. You see…" He walked over and untied her. She jumped up and moved away from him as he continued. "I mean you no harm. I have a business proposition for you. I have been watching you for a while now and I am willing to help you reach your goal."

"In exchange for what, Mr…?"

"I don't tell people my name. Call me The Hood."

"Fine. In exchange for what, Hood?"

"That in carrying out your aim, you carry out one for me. You will be paid if it's money you want." He opened a briefcase and she walked over. It was full to the brim with cash.

"What is it you want me to do?"

The Hood simply smiled.

* * *

Back outside, Holly continued as if nothing had happened, though she now had an accomplice to make the task easier.

She let down eleven sets of wheels, then made her way to the control room. _Now, they can't escape._

* * *

The reunion was over. Alan had thoroughly enjoyed himself once he knew that Holly had stopped pestering them and he could see Tin-Tin had had fun too swapping addresses. (After all, Jeff didn't mind the odd e-mail friend.)

They headed back to the car holding hands; laughing at jokes they'd heard that day. They stopped by the little blue motor. Alan pulled the keys from his pocket and dropped them making Tin-Tin laugh even more. He bent down to retrieve them._ She's in a giggly mood. Great, interesting ride back to the hotel. Still, it proves she had a good time._ He took hold of the keys and a handful of gravel, but stopped when he saw the flat tires.

"How d'you like that? Some little vandal's let down our tires."

"Never mind, Alan." Her laughing reduced to a little giggle every now and then. "Just call out a, um, car… repair… person," she said, unable to think of the right word, then lowered her voice. "Or International Rescue!"

They both started laughing again, then sat down on the grassy bank. Alan pulled the mobile from its clip on his belt and started looking through the numbers he'd been given for emergencies such as these.

The gates closed behind a car leaving to return home. Now there were only eleven cars in the car park. Tin-Tin looked about. "Say, Alan. All those other cars have had their tires let down, too."

Alan stopped searching the phone's memory and looked up to see what she meant.

Suddenly, all the lights went out and the automatic lock on the gate fused in the locked position.

Alan jumped up suddenly. "Something's wrong."

* * *

In the control room, The Hood was laughing. He'd never thought striking a blow against an enemy could be so much fun. _I should have thought of this sooner._

He picked up a radio transmitter and started speaking, knowing his words would be reproduced through the network of loud speakers round the grounds to inform guests of events taking place throughout the day.

Beside him, his 'accomplice' smiled evilly as he spoke.

* * *

"_Ladies and Gentlemen,_" came an evil sounding voice. "_Or should I be less formal? Jemma Peterson, Peter Christianson, Kirsten Williams, Tony Gregory, Jenny Evans, Tamar Topliss, Steven Richardson, Alan Tracy, Nadine Cope, Carl Wood and Helen Winchester. No doubt you are wondering how I know your names and what is going on. I have devised a sort of game. You eleven graduated at the top of your class so this should be no problem for you._

"_It's a bit like a game very popular with children, 'Hide and Seek' I believe it's called. You must hide, but if we find you…_" The stranger let the sentence remain unfinished, but laughed evilly.

"I don't like the sounds of this," Alan said. He looked down at his phone again. The battery had failed. "Dammit! I knew I should've charged it!" he shouted, throwing it into the car and leaning on the roof.

"Alan, calm down," Tin-Tin said gently, glancing round at the other ten people. "I suggest we think this through."

"_I suggest you get a move on. Standing around in the car park isn't the safest place to hide. Especially as I have access to the security cameras,_" the stranger said.

"He's watching us. Come on, inside. There are rooms with no cameras," Alan said, taking Tin-Tin's hand and indicating for the others to follow.

"_Oh, and a final note. All the grounds' exits have been jammed. No one can get in, and no one can get out!_"

* * *

Holly looked round and smiled as The Hood put down the mike. "This is going to be good, my friend."

"Yes, though there's one thing I failed to mention." He reached inside his jacket. "I work alone."

Holly's eyes went wide as her 'accomplice' pulled a gun on her and fired.


	6. One Down

_Can't believe you guys aren't cringing at this story as much as I am! Lol. Once again a thousand thank yous to all you readers and reviewers. The reviewers in particular. ;-) Btw, sorry it's so short!_

_**Ms Hobgoblin**: I stopped there cos I like to annoy people! Hehehe. Kidding. I was feeling a bit, um, dunno, guess I felt like writing a really odd fic when the inspiration for this one came to me. I still think it's pants. Basically the idea behind Holly was that she was jealous of the others for getting better grades than her while at school but got involved with the wrong crowd. i.e. The Hood._

**

* * *

**

Revenge is Sweet

**By Phoenix Sparrow**

* * *

Chapter Six – One Down

Alan led the small group of people into the building and they hid in the library. "What's going on?" Nadine asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it's good," Alan admitted. The others started to chat nervously amongst themselves. "Calm down, please. Right. This person whoever he is, wants something. I don't know what, but I'm gonna find out." Alan looked at Tin-Tin. "Wait here," he said, then took Tin-Tin's arm. "You know what we've gotta do, don't you?"

She nodded her head. It was their only choice. They left the room after prolonged reassurances that they'd be alright and stood just outside in the cloakroom. Alan pushed the button on the side of his watch and waited for someone to reply. Nothing happened. "_What's wrong, Mr Tracy? Doesn't your emergency call sign work? Too bad, I forgot to say that all outgoing communications will be impossible. I've rigged up a sort of disrupter, which is giving out a signal that, well, disrupts comm. frequencies. Now I know where you are, I suggest you start your running. I'm coming. And if you think I won't do it…_" A monitor flicked on in front of them and the image of a mortally wounded girl appeared.

"Holly," Alan whispered. Tin-Tin closed her eyes and turned away from the monitor, gripping Alan's arm tightly. "We've gotta get outta here." He whirled and headed back to the main library.

"_And don't forget. I'm on my way!_"

Alan stopped in his tracks. _He's heading this way?_ he asked himself. "Tin-Tin. I'm gonna ask you something and I have to know the truth. Are you afraid?"

"Scared to death. Why?"

"We have to get to the control room and find a way of shutting down that disrupter or making an emergency call to John."

She swallowed and nodded. "I won't leave your side."

Alan smiled and kissed her. "Thank you, Tin-Tin."

They went back into the main library room and saw the others sat huddled in a circle in the middle of the room. "We've gotta get outta here now!" Alan said.

"Where can we go? You heard him, all the exits are blocked!" Helen said.

"We haven't got a hope," Jenny said, putting her head in her hands.

"Don't you dare think like that," Alan said. "We are gonna get outta this, if it's the last thing I do."

Suddenly, the door burst open and a man was stood there. He wore a mask, that was obvious, but it protected his identity. "I did try to warn you."

He raised his arm and fired the gun he was holding. Jemma fell to the floor, dead.

"Now, I suggest you run this time," the man said, laughing as they took off in different directions.

"Tin-Tin, stay with me," Alan said, reaching out to take her hand.

"I'm faster than you, remember? I could outrun you when we were fighting over that letter."

Alan smiled and carried on, knowing that she would be right beside him.


	7. We're Not Gonna Make It

_Hi guys! Welcome to the next chapter! I would firstly like to thank you guys for making this my first story to reach 1000 hits! Thanks guys!_

_**Ms Hobgoblin**: As always, you're gonna have to wait and see. I'm not giving anything away. Hope you enjoy._

**

* * *

**

Revenge is Sweet

**By Phoenix Sparrow**

* * *

Chapter Seven – We're Not Gonna Make It

Peter walked nervously down a darkened corridor. He saw a man at the other end. "Alan?" he called nervously. He was scared out of his wits and his best friend had just been murdered right in front of him. The man approached and Peter gasped with shock and collapsed to his knees. "Why are you doing this?" he asked the masked stranger.

"To prove to Alan Tracy that I will kill you all if I have to." He lowered the gun and killed the cowering man.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Tin-Tin asked, breathing shallowly. The noise echoed through the dark rooms and corridors.

"Yeah. This guy definitely means business. We gotta get to that control room before it's too late." He saw the panicked look on Tin-Tin's face and hugged her closely for a moment. "Come on, we can't hang around for too long."

They turned a corner and ran straight into Tamar. "Oh, God, don't do that!" she cried, holding a hand against her chest. "Boy, am I glad to see you."

"Likewise. Are you alright?" Alan asked.

"I was until that madman showed up. Alan, what's gonna happen to us? I'm scared."

"Join the club," Tin-Tin said.

"Stay with us, you'll be alright." They carried on, stopping only to look at the many maps scattered throughout the university to determine their position in relation to the destination.

They ran through the lunch hall and found Jenny hiding under a table crying.

"Jenny! Are you OK?" Alan asked, crouching down next to her.

"They're dead! They're dead! Jemma, Peter and now Kirsten. They're all dead!"

"Come on, get up. You can't stay here."

Another shot sounded. Alan looked over at Tin-Tin; her face was very pale.

* * *

"_That's four of you down, Jemma, Peter, Kirsten and now Tony,_" The Hood said into a small pocket radio he had with him. _"Oh, don't worry, I'll get you soon enough._" He replaced the radio in his pocket and carried on walking.

* * *

Alan looked around the little group. They'd managed to find Helen, Carl and Nadine, but now Jenny had disappeared again.

"Oh, no. Where's Jenny gone?"

"She was right here next to…" Tamar started, then saw the empty space next to her. "…Me when… When the madman started his announcement."

"We've got to find her," Tin-Tin said to Alan.

They heard another shot ring through the hall. "_Sorry, Alan. You're too late. I suppose there has to be a first for everything._"

"What did he mean by that?" Carl asked.

Alan glanced at Tin-Tin, she knew; International Rescue had never yet been late to respond to a call.

"Never mind. Come on, we've gotta keep moving." He started to move off, then stopped and glanced at the map posted on the wall. "We're nearly there. The control room is on the next floor, but at the other end of the building."

"We're not gonna make it," Nadine moaned.

Alan walked over to her and bent close to her face. She was quite a small girl, so he had to crouch. "Nadine, we will be alright. I promise you." She looked at him, then hugged him. "Now come on. We've gotta get going."


	8. Calling International Rescue

_Hello! Welcome to chapter 8. Not many left, I'll tell you. Won't tell you how many is not many though. Hehehe._

_Anyways, thanks be to reviewers!_

_**Ms Hobgoblin**: Ah, my faithful reviewer! How I love you:-D Even when you don't have much time, you still drop a line! .:. Big kisses for Hob .:. Lol, only kidding, don't mind my strange mood. It'll pass and things will once again be right with the world. Anyways, still not telling you what's gonna happen, but have another chapter to read._

**

* * *

**

Revenge is Sweet

**By Phoenix Sparrow**

* * *

Chapter Eight – Calling International Rescue

They made it. The control room, but they'd lost Tamar on the way. Alan peered in through the door; the room was empty, save for the body of Holly on the floor. He closed his eyes and turned round. "I suggest you stay out here," he said, opening his eyes to look at the remaining people. "I promise you'll be alright, just keep alert. If you see him, don't hesitate to run."

He opened the door and walked over to the control panels, studying them. He found a section that'd had the front ripped off and a bundle of crossed wires hanging out of it. _This has gotta be how he created that disruptor thing._ He looked at it; it looked like just a case of ripping some of the wires out. After a failed attempt, he determined fried fingers weren't worth it. He tried the communications from the control room. There was a greater power supply than that of his telecom meaning his signal could overcome the disruption.

"John, if you can hear me, respond. It's Alan. We are in serious danger. There were originally twelve of us if you include Tin-Tin. Now there are only five."

"_Alan, that you?_"

"Oh, my God, John. Am I glad to hear your voice!"

"_Alan, what's going on down there? Is this some sort of game?_"

"I wish it were. John, he's killing us, one by one. You gotta get the boys out here."

"_Alright Alan. Dad already knows; I put you through to him as well, already._"

Alan glanced out the door. The others were still there pacing about nervously. "Can I speak to him?"

"_Putting you through, now._" After a moment, Alan heard his father's voice.

"_Alan, are you OK? Is Tin-Tin OK?_"

Alan almost cried at hearing his voice. "We're OK, but I don't know how long for. This madman has a gun and he's killing us one at a time, taunting me personally for not helping them in time."

"_Alright, Alan. Stay with it. You'll be alright._"

Suddenly, he heard screaming outside. "He's found us." Alan glanced about uneasily as he saw Helen, Chris and Nadine run off, then heard a shot and the sound of someone falling to the floor. His heart dropped. _Was that Tin-Tin? Please say that wasn't Tin-Tin._

He opened the door and Tin-Tin was stood with Steven lying at her feet. She was paler than ever. He turned to the armed man. "What do you want with us?"

"I want to hurt you. I want to hurt your father."

"What do you know about my father?"

"Oh, please, don't play ignorant. I know who you are, Alan Tracy, pilot of a certain space-travel-capable Thunderbird."

Alan staggered as his he'd been hit. "How do you know about that?"

"I already told you. I know a lot about you and your family of do-gooder brothers. Who do you think it's been all this time trying to get your secrets? Who do you think it was who set up your first operation?" Alan sat down hard on the floor. "I suggest you get up. This is the last head-start I'm giving you."

Alan's head snapped up. He grabbed Tin-Tin's hand and ran down the hallway, leaving the madman laughing.


	9. Taking A Bullet

_Hello all and welcome to the penultimate chapter of this story. Hope you've all enjoyed it. Next week is the final instalment!_

**

* * *

**

Revenge is Sweet

**By Phoenix Sparrow**

* * *

Chapter Nine – Taking a Bullet

They got outside and hid behind a car in the car park. "Alan, what about the security cameras?" Tin-Tin asked.

He picked up a large stone and threw it at the camera, smashing it. "That answer your question?"

"Are you OK, Alan? You didn't look too good when that man spoke to you."

"Would you? He knows all about us! I only hope he doesn't know the location of our base."

Tin-Tin took Alan's hand, then pulled him against her and hugged him tightly. Alan accepted the embrace; he could feel Tin-Tin crying on his shoulder. They hid there for a long time, not knowing how long it'd be before the boys arrived or whether he'd got to the others.

* * *

"_Just thought I'd let you know, Alan Tracy._" He sneered the name. "_Your remaining friends are good. I have, as of yet, been unable to find them. But don't worry, I know where you are!_" 

Alan stood up and helped Tin-Tin up. "Hide. Now. I can see him coming."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just hide!"

She ran over to a nearby tree and climbed into it. Alan stood in the middle of the grassy field as the stranger approached him.

"Ah, we meet again, Alan Tracy."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I should think that would be obvious."

"Then can I at least know the name of my killer before I die?"

"No. I don't tell people my name. You seem to like calling me The Hood in your family."

"So you're The Hood. Why did you kill Holly?"

"Because she was a nuisance. She just got in the way. She was useful at first by finding you for me and providing me with some entertainment. But then as soon as she'd let down the tires and caused the overload in the gate, I no longer needed her." He raised his arm and the gun with it. Neither of them had noticed Tin-Tin climb down from the tree. He started to squeeze the trigger. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"NO!" Tin-Tin screamed. The Hood, turned to look at her confused, but at the same time pulled the trigger, off its original target of Alan's heart, but still hitting him in the chest. "ALAN!" she cried out. Alan fell to the floor with barely a noise and The Hood laughed evilly, only to suddenly be doubled over in pain as Tin-Tin hit him hard in the stomach. He took aim at her and fired, but she moved quickly, only receiving a minor wound in her arm. She fell to the floor stunned, but looked to the sky as Thunderbird 1 appeared and lowered its gun. "_If I were you, buddy, I wouldn't move,_" Scott called out over the loud hailer.

The Hood made a dash for it, being chased by Scott's quick reflexes, but not getting caught. Using a pocket device, he released the lock on the gate to find a waiting vehicle outside just waiting for him to make his escape.

Thunderbird 1 landed and Scott jumped out. He ran over carrying a first aid kit. "That won't be enough for him," Tin-Tin said, tears sweeping down her face.

Scott bent over his fallen brother and checked for a pulse. "It's alright, Tin-Tin. He's still alive, just. We've gotta get you two to hospital though. He needs medical attention."

He picked up his brother as Virgil landed Thunderbird 2. "Virge, help Tin-Tin. She's not badly injured, but Alan is. I've gotta get him to hospital fast."

* * *

Tin-Tin sat up against the tree while Virgil attended to the wound on her arm. "He'll be alright, you know. Alan's a fighter." 

"I know," she whispered. "I want to go with Scott though."

"I'll radio him and see which hospital he went to and we can follow." He looked round. "What about the others? Are there any more of you?" She shrugged in response, but stopped as pain shot through her arm.

"I don't know." Tears were still rolling down her face, so Virgil tried to say something to cheer her up a little.

"You know, you saved Alan's life, from what I just heard. If you hadn't shouted at The Hood like that, he would've been shot through the heart."

Tin-Tin looked at him and smiled weakly. Then, glancing round, she saw the other three, perfectly fine, but in shock.

* * *

_**a/n: **Thanks to all who read and reviewed throughout this story. The next chapter is the last!_


	10. Hospital and Home

_Welcome to the tenth and final chapter. Hope you've all enjoyed it thus far. Thanks as always must go to my lovely, oh so lovely readers and even more lovely reviewers. Big love to you all! I'd also like to extend an extra thanks to Ms Hobgoblin for reviewing practically every chapter since I resumed posting them! Love you! But hey, quick comments then on with the final instalment._

_**mshobgoblin**: Yes, Alan did get shot. 'Fraid so. But you'll see what's gonna happen to him in this chapter. Not telling you! Hehe. And to answer to your second review, once again you'll have to wait and see. Hehe. Enjoy the final chapter._

**

* * *

**

Revenge is Sweet

**By Phoenix Sparrow**

* * *

Chapter Ten – Hospital and Home

Virgil had radioed Scott and followed his course to take Tin-Tin and the others to hospital.

Tin-Tin stood outside the room Alan was in, her arm in a sling. He was lying in a bed with wires and tubes attached to him and a heart monitor bleeping away beside him.

A doctor came out and took her hand. "He's gonna be fine, but he'll be out cold for a while. You can go and see him if you want."

She nodded and walked in. Taking a seat beside his bed, she took hold of his hand with the hand that wasn't strapped up. "You saved their lives you know," she said softly. "Helen, Chris and Nadine are all fine, if a bit shaken up."

She didn't get an answer. Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she rested her head gently on his shoulder. "Hey, don't do that," someone said very faintly. She raised her head and saw Alan slowly opening his eyes. "Alan!" she said, barely above a whisper herself, fresh tears came to her eyes, but these were tears of joy.

"Don't lean on me like that; it hurts!" he whispered.

Scott and Virgil were outside sleeping in the chairs. They'd changed back into their civilian clothes and driven into the hospital grounds. "I'll be right back, I promise." She got up and walked out the door to wake Virgil and Scott. "He's awake," she said softly. The two boys opened their eyes and sat up, looking at her with puzzled expressions.

"He's awake already? But the doctor said he'd be out cold for a while," Virgil said.

"Well, like you said, he's a fighter."

* * *

A week later, they were all back on Tracy Island. John wasn't worried about Alan repaying him his lost off-duty time under the circumstances, and Scott volunteered to take over from John if need be. John, being his normal self, refused to hear Scott say that. "Besides," he'd said. "I don't know how to pilot that Thunderbird!"

Tin-Tin's arm healed a lot quicker than Alan did. He stayed in bed for a couple of weeks, and quite often they had to put him back to bed whenever they got an emergency call. _Typical Alan,_ Tin-Tin thought. _Has to try to get involved in all the rescues!_

* * *

About four weeks after the incident, Alan was nearly fully recovered, though he was still having some trouble walking. Although the bullet hadn't hit his heart, it had still pierced through his chest. He found it hard going due to the stiffness he still felt throughout his back.

He wandered into the kitchen on his crutches, with a piece of paper tucked under his arm.

"What you got there?" Tin-Tin asked, curiosity taking charge.

"Oh, it's just a letter."

"Who from?"

"Oh, uh, no one."

Tin-Tin stopped dead in her tracks. "Alan, let me see the letter."

"Why?"

"Because we were having the exact same argument when you received the invitation to that darned reunion."

Alan's mouth dropped open as he recalled their playful arguing over a simple piece of paper. "If you must know, it's from Helen. She's sent me a get well soon card, as did Chris and Nadine and they all send their love."

She took the letter from him. "And their thanks." Alan blushed.

"Yeah, well, uhm…"

"You saved their lives, if it hadn't been for you, we would've all died."

"If you hadn't jumped out that tree when you did, I'd have died."

"I know," she said, closing her eyes and looking down. She opened them again, and tried a smile. "Anyway, you write back to them and make sure you keep in touch."

"OK, Tin-Tin. Will do."

She laughed and picked up a cushion from one of the other kitchen chairs. Casually walking round him, she suddenly hit Alan round the head with it, and walked off.

He rubbed his head. "What d'you do that for?"

"For going to that stupid reunion in the first place!"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks be to everyone who read and reviewed this story and I hope you all enjoyed it! 


End file.
